Fields of Fire
by Jangocommando27
Summary: In the face of adversity, Cometh the Rifles, Forged in training, Tempered in Battle, Loyal to each other, They hold. Welcome to my new fiction Ladies and Gentlemen. Follow the Collins Highlander Hohei-do team, as they fight for the survival of their team in the national Hohei-do tournament. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Fields of Fire**

**By Jangocommando27**

**Chapter 1: In the face of adversity**

**Collins Highlander High School  
>Conference room<br>12:45am**

Frustration.

Pure, unadulterated frustration.

That was what Sergeant Antony Knight felt currently. He was currently in a board of governors meeting, discussing the future (or lack thereof), of the Collins Highlander Hohei-do team.

Hohei-do was a equivalent of tankery. However the key differences were that it was a multi-gender sport, and instead of tank combat, it simulated infantry combat, using modern weapons and equipment. In the case of Collins Highlander, a British themed boy's school and brother to the St. Gloriana Girls High school, it was a British themed team, based and modeled on the legendary British light infantry, The Rifles.

However, Collins Highlander's team was currently fighting for its survival. The school was consolidating its budget, funding for clubs that were under-performing or unpopular was being cut left right and center.

And now it was the Hohei-do teams turn.

With only 14 current members, the Hohei –do team was one of the smallest clubs in the school, but arguably the one with the longest history.

And Antony was going to be damned if he was going to let the governors shut it down without a fight.

"So as I was saying," continued one of the governors, " it is the view of the school parents committee that funding should be cut for the Hohei-do team, due to a dwindling number of participating students, concerns over the participants safety and a lack of transferable skills that can be earned from participating."

"I object to that comment." Said Antony, standing from his chair at the table, "While it is true we are numerically in decline. We are by far one of the most committed, professional and peer respected teams in the league. And the concerns of lack of transferable skills couldn't be further from the truth. All our cadets learn respect, discipline and other essential life skills, as well as qualifications in first aid, radio communications and leadership."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Knight." Said one of the female governors, "there have been an increasing number of concerns over participant's safety after the events of last year. Perhaps you are unaware of the danger you place yourself and team in?" Antony internally roared with rage, his emerald green eyes staring unflinchingly into the eyes of every governor at the table.

"I am aware." He defiantly told the governors, "Those are _my_ cadets I lead into battle every time we have a match. Perhaps you are unaware that roughly 90% of our dwindling budget goes into safety equipment for our cadets. Furthermore the events that happened in last year's tournament were down to unfortunate circumstance and straight bad luck; they were through no fault of the participants, their equipment or the sport."

"Try telling that to the poor lad's family." Muttered another governor. Antony sighed, the incident they were referring to was one that was having repercussions throughout the Hohei-do community. During the final of the National high school Hohei-do league, between Saunders University Boy's School and Pravda Men's academy, one of the Pravda cadets was standing on top of a rock when he took a center mass hit from a match .50 sniper round. It had been raining during the final and while his Armour stopped the round, the force of the impact knocked the poor 16 year old off the rock and to fall.

The poor kid broke his neck when he hit the ground.

While the following investigation had ruled that it was not the fault of the sniper and that the incident was down to unfortunate circumstance, the incident had had massive repercussions for most schools and teams, May had been shut down either by school directors, or been force to close after their sponsors removed their support.

"Governors, I am all too aware of the risks our sport carries." Said Antony, "That is why I insist that each and every cadet learns first aid training, as well as carries a first aid kit that is equal to, if not better equipped than those that actual soldiers carry in combat. But every time we take to the field, every member of that team is willing to accept the risk that is involved; I would not take them otherwise. So either shut us down, or let us play." Antony sat back down, taking a drink from his water glass, satisfied that he had made his point and argument. The governors deliberated; from the murmurs Antony could see that he had convinced at least a few of them of his case. Eventually the chairman of the governors cleared his throat, calling for silence.

The chairman was a man in his mid 60's. While he walked with a stick, he did so with the authority and stature of a soldier. He was about 5'6, with greying hair and dark blue eyes, a kind smile and a descend build for a man of his age. He stared at Antony, as if he were judging him. Antony felt like he was being inspected on his uniform for the first time, the tense feeling of sudden consciousness of every minute detail and imperfection in his argument, internally, silently praying that he had not just doomed his team to oblivion. The chairman then smiled and said,

"Sergeant Knight here, was a good choice for Team commander." He said, "He has given us a serious, passionate, yet controlled argument for his sport and his team, and I congratulate him on his maturity and professionalism. However, I cannot dismiss the concerns over safety either sergeant. So I am prepared to compromise. The Hohei-do team will continue to receive its current level of funding for this coming academic year. The school board will assess the team's performance and professionalism throughout the course of the year and national tournament. At the end of the tournament we shall review our findings and come to a decision on whether the Hohei-do team shall continue to receive funding for the long term. Assuming there are no objections?" there was a pause with a few governors exchanging looks but all remaining silent before the chairman continued. "Then I call this meeting adjourned. Good luck in the Nationals Sergeant. You are dismissed." Antony was positively elated. He rose from his chair and stood to attention before bowing to the chairman. He then silently walked out of the room. Once clear of the door, he whipped out his phone and set a communal text to all his NCO's to meet him at their usual hangout for a NCO meeting to discuss the coming year.

Soon after Antony left, the governors began to leave as well. Most heading home to enjoy the last days of the summer holiday before the start of term. However one of the governors stayed behind with the chairman.

"Do you think he's up to it?" she asked.

"Yes." Said the Chairman, "I think he is."

* * *

><p><strong>Dog and Eagle pub<strong>

**13:27**

The Dog and Eagle, was a tavern house not far from the Hohei-do teams training grounds, long it had served as the place where the NCO's would discuss tactics, exercises and other matters that concerned the Hohei-do team. This was in part to the private booths that could be hired out, but also because the food there was good.

"Right then."Began Alexander, "I've spoken with the Committee of Governors, and we've retained our current level of funding for this year."

"Well that's good." Said Corporal Atshushi Sadao. Atshushi was Knights 2nd in command as well as the teams PT officer and unarmed combat instructor, and also Antony's best friend. Atshushi was about 5'7, muscular, with jet black hair and storm grey eyes. He also had a can do attitude and commitment to a task that bordered on

"Yeah," admitted Knight, "But our performance this year will decide whether the team will continue to get funding after this year."

"So this could be our last year?" asked Lance Corporal Iijima Uta, the team's stores and acquisitions officer. She was one the youngest of the NCOs as a sophomore, but one of the most professional. Her short black hair flowing loose, her blue eyes filled with their usual concern.

"Yes." Confirmed Antony, solemnly. He then cheered up and said, "Then we'll just have to make it the best year this team has ever had! We've got 3 days to get things ready before the new school year. Now Where are we with everything?"

"All the weapons have been serviced and cleaned." Said Lance Corporal Koga Kenji. Koga was the teams armory keeper. He knew weapons better than his own sister. He was pretty strong, with short cut brown hair and dark blue eyes. He also had a scar above his right eye from where he got hit by a match round during his first year.

"The recruitment video and posters are ready." Said L/Cpl Yamana Miyazaki, the team's head of recruitment. He was relatively tall, well muscled with blond hair and blue eyes, ad by far the easiest to approach of the group.

"And what do you think Corporal Oshiro?" asked Antony, turning toward the silent sniper. She was tall, with long blond flowing hair, sapphire blue eyes, with a stare that could crack anything. She was the teams 3rd in command, and also by far the team's best shot and lead sniper.

"I think we should reserve the 3 marksman rifles for you and the 2 snipers spotters." She said defiantly before returning to her drink.

"Well..." said Antony, "on that bombshell, I think that everything. I'll see you all on Monday. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we go again.<strong>

**This is something I've had simmering on the back burner for a while now, and until I can find the time to do a High School of the dead fanfic that does the anime justice, I though't I'd work on this.**

**Understand that this will be update as and when I can find the time, and considering my coming A2's, that's not going to be as often as I'd like**

**So... If you think I should continue this story, review it and tell me your thoughts...**

**and to all my readers and subscribers**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and have a Happy new year**

**Jangocommando27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fields of fire**

**Chapter 2: Commeth the Rifles**

**Collins Highlander High School  
>06:45am<strong>

Beep Beep... Beep Beep... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... SLAM!

"Uhh..." Groaned Rei Taylor, as she groggily opened her eyes. She rolled her head over to the alarm clock that she had brutally silenced with a well placed, well rehearsed strike. Registering the time, she wondered periodically what the hell she was doing awake so early, then she remembered.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I start high school today." She lazily tossed the covers off herself and got up. She glanced around the still unfamiliar sight of her new dorm room in one of the High school apartment blocks. It was pretty much identical to every other apartment in the building, consisting of a small shower room with toilet, a small kitchen area, and a medium sized living room/bedroom/office. In her living room, she had her bed, a wardrobe, desk, chair and table.

Rei lazily walked over toward her shower room, lazily hitting the button on the coffee machine so it would have a steaming pot of coffee ready for when she emerged from the shower.

5 minutes later Rei emerged from the shower several times more awake and alert than she had been before. She grabbed the pot of coffee out of the machine and poured its contents into a mug, taking a deep inhale before drinking a good portion of the mugs contents. She placed the mug down on her desk before turning to her school uniform. Her uniform was based somewhat off what passed for a normal school uniform in Britian. It comprised of a white button down shirt, medium length black skirt that came down to her knees, a black tie, and a dark green jumper with the school logo, a image of a deer standing atop a highland peak, embossed above the left breast. Over the jumper she wore a matching dark green blazer with the Prancing deer on the left breast pocket. The outfit was completed by a pair of black tights and plain black school shoes.

"Well at least it's different from those stupid sailor uniforms." She said to herself. She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was about 5'6, with long dark brown hair that cascaded down her back complemented by her deep purple eyes and young appearance. She was pleased that her uniform didn't completely hide the figure that she was proud of. She was by no means an exercise junkie, but she still worked out regularly, and had a slim hourglass figure because of it. She moved into the small kitchen area, she fixing herself some breakfast before school. After her breakfast she left her dorm room and headed down to the Bus stop to catch her Bus to school.

A short bus ride later, she was at the school gate. The High school itself was a large campus based of the style of British campus universities. Each of the subject departments had its own building, most about 2 stories tall with flat roofs, clad in orange brick work and large windows. In the central court yard there was a set of large boards with class assignments on it. She walked up toward the sign, forcing her way through the crowd of students surrounding it. She scanned the lists before finding her name, Class 1-B.

"Looks like we're in the same class again Malibu." Said a male voice from behind. Rei smiled at the voice, she instantly recognized it as that of her best friend, Ozaki Yakumo.

"Looks like BB" said Rei. She turned around to find her childhood friend standing behind her in the male equivalent to her own uniform, the only differences were the exchange of the skirt and tights for black trousers and matching black socks. Ozaki was tall for his age, about 6'0 and well built, thanks to spending at least 4 hours a week in the gym for the last 3 years. He had pale skin, contrasting with his black hair and green eyes.

The 2 teenagers made their way through the sea of green jackets toward their homeroom, taking in the scale of their new school. Eventually they found their home room, a regular classroom with a window running the length of the far wall. Throughout the room there were sporadic groups of boys and girls talking. The 2 split up, dropping their bags on empty desks before joining one of the conversations. Not long later, the teacher walked in and their first day of High school.

* * *

><p><strong>14:00<strong>

"Man that was good lunch." Declared Ozaki. He and Rei had just returned to their homeroom after having eaten a traditional British School lunch of Beef and Yorkshire pudding.

"Yeah," said Rei, "I could really get used to this British food, and all the types of tea." They walked to their desks and sat down, talking with some of their classmates.

"So what's this Society fair we have to go to?" asked Rei.

"One of the school rules is that every student has to be a member of an extracurricular club," explained one of her classmates. "So the school runs a fair where all the clubs have a stall and you can go and sign up."

"Cool." Said Ozaki, "When does it start?"

"5 minutes." Said another classmate.

"Well let's go then." Said Rei. The group of students rose from their seats and moved out toward the gym. Once they arrived at the gym, they found 2 lines of stalls along the edges of the gym, each with a different club or society. Each of the stalls was manned by at least 2 students manning it, some of them in their clubs uniforms of gear. As she and Ozaki paraded past the stalls, Rei took interest in some of them, especially the martial arts based clubs, but there was one in particular that had her attention.

There was a mass of students gathered around a single desk. Behind the desk were 3 students, each decked out in full camouflage body armour and with holstered sidearm's on their thighs. Each of them bore rank slides on their armour. One the rank of Sergeant, the other 2 the rank of corporal. On the desk sat a collection of firearms, including a assault rifle, machine gun and a sniper rifle, as well as a stack of papers that were sign up forms.

"Its the Hohei-do team sign up." Said a male classmate who was in the process of filling in a sign up sheet. "They're the toughest team in the school, and nationally ranked. But only the best get past training and into the Hohei –do team." Rei immediately then glanced at Ozaki, both of them sharing the same knowing grin. They both immediately grabbed sign up forms and started filling them out. The male Corporal, whose nametag read Atshushi, turned to them,

"So you signing up?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure are." Replied Ozaki.

"You sure you're up to it?" asked Atshushi, "The training is long, painful and hard, especially when school work is added on top."

"Sounds like a challenge." Remarked Rei before she looked up from her paperwork, "And we never back down from a challenge" Corporal Atshushi smiled.

"Well then." He said confidently, "You've come to the right place." He then reached for 2 sets of additional papers and handed them to the 2 potential recruits. "Get your parents to fill out these, bring them to the Hohei-do office and then report to the training grounds next Friday at 15:00 in sports kit. And a word of advice, don't eat anything to volatile before." Rei and Ozaki headed the advice before he taking their forms and leaving the gym for afternoon lessons.

* * *

><p>Once she was back in her Dorm room, Rei sent off all the paperwork to her mother and father for signing. Then she set about looking up the rules of Hohei-do, expecting it to be similar to Tankery in a manor.<p>

Oh how she was wrong.

While in Sensha-dō there was only 2 types of match, Annihilation and flag tank matches, in Hohei-do there were 6; Capture The Flag, Hostage Extraction, Target Elimination, Assault, Take and Hold, Annihilation. While each had their own unique rules, the rules included unit size limitations, victory conditions and a universal list of weapons that were banned, including the M2 .50 Cal Heavy Machine Gun, the AA-12 Automatic shotgun, the Glock 18 as well as any weapons above .50cal. Also banned where anti vehicle weapons such as RPG's and grenade launchers, as well as explosives above match permitted grenades. Vehicles were permitted but limited to Technical's and quad bikes. She also did some research into the other predominant teams that took part in the National high school Tournament.

Pravda Men's Academy: Russian themed, weapons used predominantly AK-47/74 Variants, Dragunov sniper rifles, Saiga Shotguns, PK Machine guns, Makarov Pistols. Modeled after Russian paratrooper units.

Saunders University High school: American Themed, Weapons predominantly include M4/M16 Variants, M60 Variants, Beret M107A1 sniper rifles, M1014 Variants, Beretta M9s. Modeled after US Marine Corps

Kuromorimine Men's Academy : German themed, Weapons include G36 Variants, PSG-1 sniper rifles, Heckler & Koch Submachine Guns and pistols. Modeled after German Bundeswehr Fallschirmjäger units.

Chi-Ha-Tan men's academy, Japanese themed, Weapons include, Howa type 89 Assault rifles, Howa type 64 Battle rifles, Sumitomo type 62 machine gun, Howa type 64 sniper rifle, and the Minebae 9mm pistol. Modeled after the Japanese ground self defence force.

Koala Forest Men's Academy: Australian themed, weapons include: Steyr AUG variants, SR-98 sniper rifle, M89 Minimi, Browning GP-35 Mk. III Hi-Power pistols. Modeled after Australian Army Infantry.

Collins Highlander Men's Academy, British themed: Weapons include L85A2 Assault rifle variants, M129A1 Marksmen rifle, L7A1 GPMG, L115A3 Sniper rifles, M1014 shotguns, Glock 17 pistols. Modeled after British army Light infantry regiment, the Rifles.

Rei powered down her computer after reading more into the sport and prepared herself for the training that was to begin soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Right there it is...<strong>

**the last piece of fiction I'm doing before ****Christmas**

**Hopefully that has addressed the issue of links to Girls und Panzer. **

**Any opinions let me know in the review section,**

**Next chapter is going to be focusing on the training of the new recruits,**

**To all my readers, Merry Christmas and Happy new year,**


	3. Announcement

**ANNOUNCMENT**

**Dear Readers,**

**After review of some of the comments, as well as having a reread I've decided that this was released prematurely and can be so much better. **

**To this end I've decided to take it down for revision and reediting. **

**I don't know when it will be reposted, it could be months, or it could be substantially longer. I will however come up with something in the meanwhile.**

**Many thanks**

**Jangocommando27**

**P.S. Today's my 18****th**** Birthday :D**


End file.
